zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Guan Yu
Guan Yu (關羽, courtesy Guan Yunchang 關雲長) is straight-headed, righteous and loyal. He is known for fighting around the world of martial artists alongside his best friend, Zhang Fei, whom he has attended twenty-four schools with (only because they always got kicked out for starting fights). Eventually, he lands a place in Dong Han Academy (東漢書院) with help from his sworn brother, Liu Bei. His potential kung fu skills make him one of the strongest martial artists in history. When he makes a promise, he will be sure to fulfill it. Because of his honesty, he is sometimes taken advantage by his enemies. And because of that, his friends are often forced to lie to him, which leads to unpredicted consequences. Guan Yu's face turns red on two occasions; when he is embarrassed in front of a pretty girl or when he gets really angry. However, his face is really sensitive; he only blushes in front of a real girl. Should a male disguise as a female, he will not blush, despite he may not notice it. Demonization Guan Yu learns the skill of Zhen Cha Jing from Lu Bu, after he was instructed by Dong Zhuo, to restore Principal Wang's health. Though he succeeds in healing Principal Wang, he begins to suffer from internal injuries until he eventually collapses while slowly being demonized. Sun Shang Xiang later tricks Dong Zhuo to give her instructions to cure Guan Yu by using nightmarish toxin. Dong Zhuo instructs her the skill of Hao Cha Jing would heal his condition. Though Guan Yu's condition finally lightens up, his internal injuries are only dormant for the time being while his powers and instincts demonize slowly. Lu Bu later tells him of his demonized powers and shortened lifespan in hopes to convince him in stopping Dong Zhuo and dethrone Liu Bian, but Guan Yu declines the offer. As he realizes how dangerous he will become to the world, he attempts to give up his powers and martial arts to prevent himself from taking the path of evil, but Xiu/Liu Bei arrives just in time to stop him. After he tells them of Zhen Cha Jing's side effects, Xiu/Liu Bei takes out a pair of cymbals called Demon Subduing Cymbals that will reduce his dangerous and competetive instincts. Powerless In a battle against Dong Zhuo, Guan Yu falls under his control and attacks his friends, but Xiu/Liu Bei stops him with the cymbals. He blames himself for hurting his friends, even though he knows that he was not himself. In order to help him, Xiu/Liu Bei suggests to use the Soul Cleansing Melody to strip his powers away forever. Though he hesitated at first, Diao Chan convinces him to live. Restoration Experiments The following day, Xiu/Liu Bei finds out about the capability of the Soul Calming Melody and decides to use its power to restore Guan Yu's. However, as soon as Xiu/Liu Bei begins to draw power from it, it lures demons, Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo to their location and they are stopped midway. Because the experiment failed, Guan Yu began to age rapidly the next day. Xiu/Liu Bei turns to Xia Liu for advice and finds out that they could combine their powers to restore Guan Yu's powers again. Together, they find a place filled with positive energy and their battle armies to fend off the demons while the rest play the Soul Calming Melody. After a rough fight with the superior demons, Guan Yu's powers are finally restored. His powers were slightly amplified after they were restored. Relationships Friendships *[http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Zhang_Fei Zhang Fei] - Guan Yu has been best friends with Zhang Fei since childhood. Together, they enrolled 24 schools that eventually kicked them out. Based of this friendship, the two of them have been practically brothers long before they became sworn brothers with Xiu/Liu Bei. *'Xiu' / [[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']] - Guan Yu is about to become sworn brothers with Liu Bei and Zhang Fei when a gigantic rock suddenly falls down on Liu Bei, fatally injuring him. Because he vowed to die on the same day as his brothers, he tried to commit suicide, thinking that Liu Bei is dead, but Zhang Fei knocks him out before he could do so. When he wakes up, Xiu (Liu Bei's alternate counterpart) had already assumed Liu Bei's identity under request by Zhang Fei, Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu. Because he is unaware of Xiu's true identity, he is often kept in the dark from Xiu and Zhang Fei's secret conversations. However, he remains faithful to both of them as they are to him. Xiu/Liu Bei once asked how he would feel if he were someone else pretending to be Liu Bei. Guan Yu immediately answered "I don't care if whether you are Liu Bei or not. I just know that the person in front of my eyes is my big brother." (我不管你是不是劉備，我只認定我眼前的這個人就是我大哥) *[http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Zhao_Yun Zhao Yun] - Initially he did not get along with Zhao Yun, but their attitudes toward each other change after undergoing a difficult trial together. After which, they become the Five Tiger Generals and treat each other as equal partners. *[http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Ma_Chao Ma Chao] and [http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Huang_Zhong Huang Zhong] - He forms a compatible friendship with Ma Chao and Huang Zhong after they underwent a curriculum together to break the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation in order to save Xiu and Xiao Qiao. Together, they become known as the Five Tiger Generals. *'Cao Cao' - He considers Cao Cao as a really good friend of his and respects him as the student body president of Dong Han Academy. *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] - They become friends shortly after he enrolled Dong Han Academy. They often help each other in times of need and both are very caring of Diao Chan. *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] - He develops respect for Sun Shang Xiang after she saved him and Cao Cao from a death sentence. After she became a couple with Xiu/Liu Bei, he treated her as a sworn sister-in-law. He even began calling her "Da Sao" (大嫂 / Eldest sister-in-law) to show his respect. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] - Although they are mainly love rivals, Guan Yu thinks of Lu Bu as a good person at heart and would sometimes help him out for Diao Chan's sake, even though his friends think the opposite. After he became a couple with Diao Chan, they rarely interacted each other. When they find out that Diao Chan was not her true self when she confessed to Guan Yu, Lu Bu declared a rivalry to take her back into his arms, even if it means taking the path of evil. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] - He was initially despised by Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao's older sister, when he was the primary suspect to the murder of Sun Ce, who was actually alive. She transferred to Dong Han to spy on him while looking for Sun Ce. After he was exonerated, they went on friendly terms. Love Life *[http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Diao_Chan Diao Chan] - He immediately develops a crush on the principal's daughter, Diao Chan, on his first day at school. Always blushes at her presence. However, his heart breaks when Diao Chan gets kidnapped and then get rescued by Lu Bu - her true love. After Diao Chan and Lu Bu's relationship falls apart, Guan Yu becomes increasingly closer to her, despite she is still in love with Lu Bu. He indicates that he only wants what's best for her, not what he wants from her. When Diao Chan is under the influence of a personality changing potion, she confesses to Guan Yu and they become a loving couple. Even after she was "cured" from the potion's side effects, she still chooses Guan Yu over Lu Bu. Nicknames *"Yu" (羽) by Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Cao Cao and Zhao Yun. *"Ah Chang" (阿長) by Diao Chan after they become a couple. *"Second Older Brother" (二哥) by Zhang Fei. *"Second Little Brother" (二弟) by Xiu/Liu Bei. *"Guan Er Ge" (關二哥) by Hua Tuo. Specialty Weapon Guan Yu’s weapon is a large blade called the “Green Dragon Crescent Blade” (青龍偃月刀). In the 35th Round, he uses a shorter version of it to duel Yuan Shao. Powers Like many characters, Guan Yu displays the ability of super-speeding. He can easily learn an opponent’s moves and find his weakness. Because of that, he is known as one of the strongest martial artists in history. Guan Yu generally manifests a skill called "Sky Crossing Speed Fist" (行天快拳) that allows him to attack at an incredible speed. In the ''15th round'', he demonstrates a new attack called Xing Tian Po (行天破); an attack inherited from his family kung fu. It allows him to offensive raw energy at his opponents. Should he produce a fully loaded attack, the target will explode to pieces. According to the character's biography on GTV.com, Guan Yu's strongest attack is called "Dragon Moaning Space" (龍吟太虛).http://www.gtv.com.tw/Program/S051420090120P/per.html Alternate Counterpart The Iron Dimension Guan Yu has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called the Great Traveler, who is born with an evil half called the King of Guns. To everyone else, they are known as a pair of legendary warriors of good. Origin Guan Yu is based a legendary general who served under the warlord Liu Bei during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He played a significant role in the civil war that led to the collapse of the Han Dynasty and the establishment of the Kingdom of Shu, of which Liu Bei was the first emperor. As one of the best known Chinese historical figures throughout East Asia, Guan Yu's true life stories have largely given way to fictionalized ones, mostly found in the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms or passed down the generations, in which his deeds and moral qualities have been lionized. Guan Yu was deified as early as the Sui Dynasty and is still being worshipped by Chinese people today, especially in southern China. He is respected as the epitome of loyalty and righteousness.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guan_Yu References Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Muggles Category:Featured articles Category:Males